So-called RFID transmission refers to contactless and automatic identification and localization of objects by radio waves in the near-field range. A transceiver equipped to send and receive data is thereby used. This transceiver can transmit data to a transponder using an antenna, whereby the radiated electromagnetic waves thereby supply the transponder with sufficient energy to send data back to the transceiver without requiring an additional energy source.
Adjusting the impedance between a transceiver and its antenna to ensure the most loss-free antenna-based transmission possible from the transceiver to the transponder and vice versa is known from the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,490,883 discloses a system having a RFID antenna configured to communicate with a RFID tag. This system further comprises an antenna tuner electrically coupled to the RFID antenna, which is thereby configured to adjust the inductance between the RFID antenna and the RFID tag.
It is desirable to further improve these conventional designs for antenna modules and RFID readers.